


Red Panda

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're a red panda who is cybernetic and genetically modified. You're also an Avenger but you're still shy and nervous around others. But you felt comfortable around Natasha.





	Red Panda

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You weren’t like everyone else. You were very different. Hydra had taken you and did things to you. You are a red panda who is cybernetic and genetically modified. One day you were able to escape the lab that Hydra held you in for who knows how long, it’s been so long that you lost track. 

As soon as you escaped you had no idea what to do. So you did whatever you had to do to survive. Then a man with a bow and arrow showed up where you were hiding out. He told you his name was Clint Barton and he was an Avenger.

Clint was there to offer you a spot on the team. He told you that when they were cleaning out a Hydra base they came across your file that Hydra kept. You had thought about it and took him up on the offer. You thought it would be a lot better than what you were doing.

You have been apart of the Avengers for five months now. You’re shy and nervous around the others and whenever Tony had one of his famous parties you stayed in your room the whole time.

Out of everyone though, you felt comfortable around Natasha. She just made you feel safe and protected. She never treated or looked at you differently because of the way you are. 

But you still felt like you were a freak. You hated how different you are. You knew it wasn’t your fault that you were like this, that was all Hydra’s fault, you still couldn’t help the way you felt.

xxxxx

You were in the kitchen while the others were in the common room, your ears would twitch every now and again, picking up the sounds all around you. You grabbed a battle of water as you got lost in your thoughts. You started to get flashbacks from when Hydra tortured and did experiments on you. You shook your head and quickly went to the elevator to head to your room.

What you didn’t know was that Natasha saw you leave. She stood up from her spot on the couch and followed you before the others could ask where she was going. When Natasha got to your door she waited a few minutes before she knocked.

As soon as your heard a knock on your door you knew who it was. You sighed and made your way to the door to open it for the redhead. Once you opened the door you went over to your bed and sat down.

Natasha walked into your room and shut the door behind her. She made her way over to your bed and sat down next to you, she slowly reached her hand out and started petting you. 

When you felt her start petting you, you closed your eyes. You only let Natasha do this. If you ever had a nightmare and you woke up screaming, Natasha would know and immediately go into your room and hold you. While she would hold you she would start petting you and it helped calm you down. Just being around her helped you calm down.

Natasha knew not to ask questions, she knew that you would talk when you were ready. So she waited as she continued to pet you. After a while she picked you up and placed you on her lap.

“How come whenever something happens and I get upset or I have a nightmare you’re always there?” You whispered. “I’m not complaining, you’re the only one that I’m not nervous around, I just want to know why.”

“I really care about you (Y/N), I hate seeing you upset or hurt.” Natasha pulled you into her and hugged you. 

You couldn’t help but snuggle into her arms. Natasha pulled away and gave you a smirk. “Nat? What are you-” You were cut off by Natasha kissing you all over your face. You smiled and giggled at the feeling of Natasha’s lips all over your face. 

Hearing you giggle and seeing you smile made Natasha smile. She loved seeing you smile and hearing you giggle was music to her ears. 

Once Natasha stopped placing kisses all over your face, you hugged her. “Thank you.” You honestly don’t know what you would do without her, you probably wouldn’t leave your room. But you had her and it was the best thing to ever happen to you.

“You don’t need to thank me.” She gave you a small smile. “After what you’ve been through you deserve to be happy and feel loved. You are loved.”

“You do too, Nat.” 

“I do. I have you.” Natasha poked your side which caused you to squeal and jump slightly. Natasha couldn’t help but laugh at how cute you were.

As you looked at Natasha you know that as long as she was in your life things would be alright.


End file.
